New fade 1x01 Pilot
by Annabella23
Summary: 8 years after Billie Jenkins helped the charmed ones kill her sister, has Billie moved with her Little son J.D to L.A, to run away from a bad x-husband and magic, but you can not run away from you fade, at the sametime is police officer James Todd and Ching Lee trying to catch a serial killer, a witch hunter is killing witch and the lives of Samantha Jo and Kimberly Morries changes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**New Fade**

**Ep. 1**

**Flashback**

Billie Jenkins was standing with the Halliwell sisters at magic school, watching her sister Christine Jenkins burning in flames.

**8 years later**

Billie woke up from her nightmare and got up in her bed, she heard someone scream from one of the other room and ran in big speed to the room of her son, 4 year old J.D was laying scream in his bed. "Uh honey what is it?" she said calm and took her little blond boy in her arms, she loved to be a mother, she had seen how being a mother was everything to both Piper, Phoebe and Paige, but she had never thought at she would love someone so much as she loved little J.D, J.D name was from a very old friend, his real name was Jason after his father's name and D for David another very good friend. "Nightmare mommy" he said sad and stayed in her arms. " Nightmare Honey what did you dream?" she asked, scared of getting an answer. "Big monster mommy, big monster" J.D said. "the monsters is gone honey" she said and hoped deep down in her, that she was telling the truth and then she just hold him, until he went back to sleep. 20 mints later she left his room walking down the hall, thought all the moving boxes, she and little J.D had just left San Francisco after a bad divorce to her now x-husband Jason Gordon, she had founded a job in L.A, where she could work as lawyer which she had done in a very long time, but she was not just running away from her x-husband she was also running away from magic. small blue occurred in front of her and a white lighter stood in front of her, he look cute, if she was looking after that. "You can´t keep running from who you are" he said calm, and she felt like beating him up. "Says who?" she asked him angry. "Kyle Brody, i am your new white lighter" Brody answered her. "I have already a white lighter" she said now more angry. "Paige is not your white lighter anymore, the thought you need someone new, someone differed" he answered looking at her, while she walked past him to her room and open the door. "I do not want a new white lighter" she answered walked in and smacked the door in his face.

**Elena Johnson´s apartment :**

Elena Johnson was sitting on the ground of her apartment with 6 candles around her casting a spell, when she heard it knock on her door, who in the world would knock now, on this time of the hour, she went up and open the door, before she could do anything, she was stabbed down with a big knife.

**4 hours later:**

Police officer James Todd and his partner Ching Lee was looking on a crime scene, Elena Johnson laying dead on the ground in front of them. James looked from the body to his partner Lee to see what she was thinking, they had been partners for 3 years down and the best friends, yes you can be friends even you are a boy and a girl, James hated when other thought something els about them, Lee would never cheat on her husband and He would never do that to Ching Hong. "What are you thinking?" he asked her. "I think, i hope we catch this guy soon, before some woman becomes his 6 victim" she said angry, she really could not like this killer. "And what do you think of this" he asked and they look at the dead candles and the spell book in the middle, one page was pulled out, maybe by the killer. "One word, magic" she answered. "Magic?" he asked without understanding. "Yes magic, these women, they think they are witches, the killer thinks they are witches, i think, he thinks he is doing something, i think he believes, he is a witch hunter" she explained "Well he is crazy, and you are right we have to get him.

**Wendy´s cult shop:**

Samantha was having another normal day working for her friend in a cult shop, she had done it the whole summer while she was studying in school. She couldn't not believe that was so many weird people that believe in this stuff, magic and magic potions, but it gave her money and then she could also hang out with Jake Larson, another work in the shop, he thought also it was funny with all this weird people and magic stuff. The door open and new customer, a young blond Goth girl came in the shop, she looked nervous and a little scared and came up to Samantha. "I will need this things" she said and gave Samantha a not, Samantha nodded and went after the things on the shelves behind her. " I really like your hair" the girl said nervous to Samantha that smiled at what she said, many people would say something about her hair, sometimes they liked it, sometimes they just wanted to make fun of her hair color, that was natural orange red. "Thank you, i like your tattoo" Samantha said smiled and looked at a symbolic tattoo on the girls arm, Jake was also looking on the tattoo now. "Thank you" the girl said still very nervous and laid the money down on the table to Samantha. Samantha then pasted a bag with all the things the girl wanted to her, the girl took the bag from her and their hands touched for a moment, giving Samantha a shock of electricity, given Samantha a picture in her head.

**Samantha's vision:**

Grey little pictures kept playing in Samantha´s head, she saw the blond Goth girl sitting on floor of her home, by candles saying a spell, she looked very scared, a knock was on the door and the girl got up, open the door and where stabbed down

**Back:**

A big headache hit Samantha´s head when the picture were gone and she was back again in the shop shore, she saw the little girl running away in fear with her bag, but the pain was more on her mind, she could heard Jake trying to calm her down, wow her head really hurt, what had just happen, what was that, was she going crazy...

**Yes Samantha saw the future, see her try to understand this power in her, at the same time James and Lee tries to stop the witch hunter and get problems with their boss Darryl Morris, Dr. Kimberly Morris takes care of one of the victims that is alive and get a big surprise of life and Billie tries to get away with Brody **


	2. Chapter 2

**Charpter 2**

**LA Police station **

James and Lee were both sitting and working at their disks, when they heard someone angry jelling their name. James was the first one to look up, when their boss Darryl Morris and big and respected man came storming over to them, uh what had they now done James thought to himself and gave his boss one big smile. "Yes Boss" he answered very innocent, Lee looking from him to the very angry boss of theirs. "Don´t play innocent with me James M. Connor" Darryl jelled at him. "I do not know what you are talking about?" James answered honestly. Darryl looked at him for a second and then hammed down the news paper of the day, with the front page first, Lee stepped closer, so she could read the head line of the news paper with James. **_Cult serial killer, Police do not know what to do_** "You think, I talked to the journalists?" James answered angry. "Someone did and she or he was a cop, that works on this case" Darryl answered still angry and not sure if he believed what, James was saying. "And your thoughts came to me" James said even more angry and got up and looked threatened in to his boss´s eyes. "I did not do this" James answered again. "I hoped for you, you did" Darryl threatened back at him and turned around to everybody, all the officers in station. "Listen up everybody" he jelled and everybody looked at him. "Listen up if any of you here, talked to the journalist, I ask them to come clean now and tell me" Darryl asked, a minute of silence came, before he talked again. "Fin, have it like that, if anyone gets hurt because of this news...It is on the person that did this and I can promise you, losing their job will not be only thing happening to them" Darryl threatened, gave James another angry look and then left for his office. James was boiling of hate and anger, after Darryl Morris had threatened him. "Are you okay?" Ching Lee asked him worried and lay her hand on his shoulder, he calmed a little down and looked at her with a small smile, she was really his best friend. "I am fin". "M. Connor and Ching" a officer stopped their moment and they turned to him, the officer was holding his phone in his hand, looking like he had seen a ghost. "Yes, what is?" James asked. "There has been another attack from the witch killer" the officer answered. Both Lee and James turned cold and sad, not again how could they stop this guy. "Where is the body?" Lee was the first to ask. "That´s the thing, the victim is still alive, they are driving her to the hospital right now" the officer answered and gave both James and Lee a big surprised.

**Darryl Morris´s Office:**

Darryl had just returned to his office after his fight with James M. Connor, James was a great cop, but he did not always follow the rules and a lot of times, he came in trouble because of his bad chose, still Darryl did care about him a lot, because when he saw James, it was like he was seeing someone else, someone he missed. Therefore had Darryl hoped for him to come clean and tell him at he was the one giving information to the newspaper, but James had not come clean and therefore Darryl had to keep his promise of firing him. "It looks like you have got a little tougher" a voice behind Darryl Morris, voice he know and cared about, he turned around and saw his old dead partner Andy Trudeau sitting on his office table smiling at him, he was wearing a nice suit. "I was trying to get in formations , and what are you doing here?" Darryl asked not so surprised to see him. "I am here to give a message from the elders, they thought that you would be better in taking care of the case" Andy answered him and jumped down from the table. "We are dealing with hunter, it looks like a supernatural case, I do not work with supernatural case, is that not your area, whitelighter "Darryl answered Andy back. "I do understand you hate of magic, but you still have a fate in this world and for the elders, we are trying, it is just not longer the same without the charmed ones" Andy smiled. "Then bring the charmed ones back, This is my city and this supernatural creatures are destroying my city" Darryl said angry. "We can´t, the elders made a promise to the sisters, a promise for a life without demons, they can´t break that promise, beside it is time for a newer and better good power" Andy answered. "Okay, then where is this newer and better good power?" Darryl asked. "She needs a little more time, but we are working on her, one of the best whitelighters is working with her, I know, I trained him to be a whitelighter myself" Andy smiled. "I hope that for you and that will happen soon, before this guy kills another witch. "Me too, friend, me too..." Andy answered and heard a little cling in his ears. "Uh...I got to go...someone is calling me" Andy smiled and then disappeared in a lot of small blue lights and then Darryl´s old dead friend and partner, now a whitelighter was gone.

**Japanese garden at the Huntington library:**

Brody was standing at bridge all alone thinking, it had not been so a good day for him, ever since he had told Billie that he was her new whitelighter was she trying every time, he got close to talk to her, to run away of even sometimes, she used her powers at him to get him away, he did not know anymore what to do and he did advice, because he know that having Billie back as a using witch was very important to the whole good side of magic, they need her, if they were going to stop this new evil power there was coming their way. Little blue lights occurred and Andy stood in front of him. "You called?" Andy asked looking at Brody with a big question on his face. "Yes... I need you help, it is Billie... she will not listen to me" Brody answered sad. "And...then make her listen" Andy answered. "I am trying...it is not that easy" Brody answered and felt like giving up. "Nothing about life is easy, I thought that you know that, I taught you that" Andy said now a little angry, but still very calm. "Maybe, I am just not the right whitelighter for her?" Brody said a little hopefully. "You are wrong Kyle, you are the right whitelighter for her, you know how it feels when magic has taking away thing from you, just like magic took everything away from Billie, but you know what is we do not fight with good magic, it will be more worse that it is now, show her that Kyle, show her, that the only reason she can protect her son and the people she love" Andy answered and Brody nodded before he then disappeared away in blue lights. Andy smiled by Brody, he was a good whitelighter, he could do this, he know he could do this. "How long have you been there?" Andy asked with a smile and turned around to look at a woman with dark brown her and smiled even more.

**Gordon and Grey Law:**

Billie was finally happy to have Kyle Brody the whitelighter gone, J.D was in Kindergarten , everything was great and right now, she was been showed around by Amy her own secretary, this place was big, much bigger place then she had worked before. "A finally you office" Amy smiled and they stopped in front of at big door, Amy was a cute girl, with her long red hair and smile, Billie could not wait to work with her. Billie smiled nervous and open the door and stepped in, a nice big size office awaited for her, with 3 litttle couch and a glass table in one side of the room and office table and 2 chairs and a office chair, a big computer, a big flat screen television, her office table and the best of all, a big glass window that showed her the big sky scraps of L.A city. "Do you like it?" Amy asked and Billie turned her eye from the view to her with a big smile. "I love it" Billie smile and Amy smiled back and the handle her bucks of case files in the hands of her, Billie took them and looked at Amy like a big question. "Uh just some of the cases Mr. Gordon want you to woke with, it will leave you to it" Amy smiled another time then left Billie alone in her big office closing the door on her way out. A couple minutes later Billie was sitting at her table with the computer on looking thought the differed case files when blue lights occurred and Brody stood again in front of her, you have to be kidding. "Wow you got a nice place here for yourself " was the first thing he got to say before Billie took a letter opening knife and was about to throw it at him. "Wait" Brody jelled and appeared behind her, taking the knife out of her hand in no time and putting it in his pocket. "Wait, I just want to talk " he begged of her. "I do not wanted to talk to you" she said angry and got up, starting to move to the door. "I know how you feel " was the first time he could think on so he jelled it, she stopped and turn around to look at him, looking a lot more angry then before. "You know how I feel?" she ask "You know how I feel?...you have no idea how I feel" she jelled now. "You are wrong, you think I don't, because you do not know me" he said angry back "But let me tell you a story, I was not always a whitelighter, once I was a very known and good FBI agent, I worked with supernatural cases, I had tried ever since my parents death of demons to find the guilty once, so I could get my revenge" he started to say and got a little tries in his eyes, now Billie started to feel very bad for the guy, she did really not know him. "And did you get them?" she asked softly. "Yes...I did, but not before falling madly in love with a beautiful and powerful witch, the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and then magic took it all away from me, I died and became to a Whitelighter and I had to see the woman I loved falling in love with another man and have a family with him, the family we should hade have" Brody said sad, wow that really help to get out with all this thing. "I am sorry Kyle, I did not know" Billie started to apologize, but Brody stopped her. "I may have not been through what you have, but I know when magic takes away all that you love, want and need, but Billie, I also know that the world would be a much worse place, if we did not have good magic to fight the bad, Billie the world needs you, you can be safe and your son can´t be safe without magic" he answered sad and saw it in her eyes, she understood what he was saying, she did not like it, but she understood, tries started to run down from her beautiful eyes. "Why me?" she demanded and looked sad at him. "Because it is your fate, your destiny, you are the most powerful witch of all good, you are going to save us all " he answered come closer to him and then he did, he was not real sure if he may, but he did not like to see her like this with all this tries and pain, he really saw himself in her, so he hugged her and she took his hug without any fight crying in his arms. "What now?" she asked him still being in his arms. "Now...We catch our self a witch hunter" Brody smiled.

**USLA Medical center LA.**

Dr. Kimberly Morris was working a late shift on the E.R when reports of a heavy stabbed girl being drove in to the E.R in any minute, she and the rest of the team was ready for the girl and the ambulance to arrive, just as they had waited the door open a couple minutes later and the girl was reach in big speed to one of their E.R rooms, Kimberly was in shock when she removed some of the girls Goth make up, she was so young, who would do this and that´s when she heard it. A little girls scared voice talking the problem was, that this girl lay before her, did not move her lips and the doctors and nurse in the room working on her was not talking with this voice, not this girl voice. "He tried to kill me, Please let me not died" the voice and then stopped in the moment one of the doctor jelled. "Her heart just stopped" Doctor, Kimberly looked up at the heart monitoring and the sound of a heart stopping on it. No she couldn't not, she couldn´t not let this girl died.

**Read in the next chapter as Billie and Brody tries to find the witch hunter, while Kimberly tries to save the girls live and find out why she was the only one that could hear the girls voice and Samantha gets a little too close to killer and may be in danger **


	3. Chapter 3

**The cult shop: **Samantha Was still Worning in the shop With Jake, he had been vers worried for her after what had happen With the girl, Samantha had not really told him about her, she Was scared of what he wolud Think about it, it would probely be the same thing she Was thinking her self that she Was going crazy, so she just told him that she Was having a head ach and as nice as Jake Was, he had given her a glass of water, telling her that he could find watch the shop alone if she needed to go home, she told him that she Was fin and they both together, kept Working. But Working for Samantha Was really hard she seemed to get this girl out of her mind. And now it Was getting late and dark outside, what she thought to be the last customer, and she breath out her last breath of liberty, but the the shop bill ringe and the door open and a Young and vers handsom came into shop. "I am sorry sr. But we are closing in a moment..." More did Samantha not get to Say, before Jake and man gave each other a friendly hug. "I am sorry Samantha, I forgot, this is my Big brother Jason" Jake smiled at her after the 2 brothers Was done hugging. samantha just nodded, calmed down and smiled at the brothers. "So you must be Samantha, Jake told me so much about you" Jake's brother Jason smiled and pulled his one hand up his pocket to shake her hand, she looked at it, smilling back at Jason and raised her own hand. Had Jake really told his brother a lot about her, why, they did nothing but Work and talk together and a few times they had meet at some parties, but why would he talk about her that much, he did not feel the same Way she was Feeling for him, or Was he. Samantha smiled Big at the two brothers and shaked Jason hand, again she felt the same thing as she had touch the girl and the head ach returned to her, also the weird pictures returned, White and Black pictures and played like a movie into her head, she saw Jason, Jake's brother cleaning guns and knives, the guns from gun powder and the knives from blood and then another pictures of Jason shotting girls and stabbing woman and girls down, she heard their screams, she felt their pain and fear and then she return to Jason and Jake's Colored faces, both looking worried at her. "Are you okay?" Jake afsked her. "Yes...I ...the head ach just came back...I...think, I am going to go home" she lied, she Was really going crazy. The brothers nodded, Jake promise her to close the shop down, she thanked him, got her things, said nicely good by and left the shop. A couple of minutes after she had left, Jake turned to his brother and asked. "So what do you Think?" "I think...that your little girlfriend is a witch...and you have to kill her" his brother answered him. **The hospital: ** At the hospital dr. kimberly Morris Was takling to James and chi about how the girl was doing. "Jessica Carl is doing fin, she is alive, but we had to put her in coma to keep her there" Kimberly answered them. "Any idear when she Will wake Up?" Chi ask, Kimberly just shoke her head. "Thanks Doctor Morris, did Jessica get to Say something to your or the other doctors, while you were working on her?" James asked, Kimberly thought for a moment, should she tell them what she had heard probely not, they would just think she Was crazy, but Kimberly know what she had heard, she just shoke her head again. "Uh... Just one last question?" James said. "Yes?" She asked him tried and looked at him, it was getting late and she just wanted to go home. _would you go out With me ? _ She heard his voice, but his lips Was not moving, uh no, not again. "What?" She Said out loud and made cops look at her weird, how could she hear this things. "Are you in the same family With Darryl Morris?" James asked after a while after Kimberly's weird outbreak, she nodded at him and answered his question. "Yes his is my uncle" she answered short. And again she heard the man Cop's voice _Wow I did not know the boss had so a hot niece,_ But before Kimberly could answer on anything else The chinses cop Said thanks, and the Cop's left her, what in the world going on, what Was happening with her, Kimberly started to look around when hundrede voice attacked her, voices from all sides went thought her head, giving her vers Big head ach.


	4. Chapter 4 meeting Andy

p style="text-align: left;"strongThe Japenese garden L.A: /strongBillie looked around in the garden, it Was very Dark, Work Was done and she had ask the nanny to watch out for her son a little longer, so she could go with Brody, now they was just waiting for something or someone, she did not really know what they were doing here. "You must be Billie Jenkins" a voice asked and man (Andy)stood in front of them, she nodded and looked at him suspicious. "Billie, this is Andy, he is my mentor, the whitelighter there trainned me" Brody explain and Billie shoke Andy's hand. "I guess we are here, because you wanted to tell us something?" Billie demaned just wanted to get it all over with, Andy just smiled at her. "We have a cop inside, that has been given us information, he has told us, that all the witch that Was kilde Was shopping the same place, the elders wants you to look it Up" Andy answered her short. " okay...which shop?" Billie asked after some time. strongThe cult shop, the Day after: /strong Samantha Was working again, she had not really been sleeping that good, that Night, the pictures of the woman Being killed by Jake's brother kept huntring her thought the while Night, she really did not feel good about Jason and it had not helped her, that Jake had called sick and had let Jason work for him, because now she was alone in shop working with a man that was a serial killer. The door open and Billie stepped in, she was wearing a nice little summer dress, Samantha welcome her with Big smil. " Can I helped you...?" Samantha started but was stop by Jason, there already over Billie. "What Can I offer you?" Jason asked her and gave her a flirty smil, uh no this was not happening, she really did not like Jason. "Maybe some swane feathers " she answer flirty back and watch Jason go to get the feathers and returned with them little after, Billie smiled to him and pay. " I know that I just meet you, but Can I ask you out" Jason smiled. "Maybe" Billie smiled and left the shop looking back at Jason, she open the door and stepped out, bumped right into James, she dropped the bag and fall to the ground. " uh I am so sorry" Billie apologized and started to Pick all the feathers Up that had flyed out the bag, she did not even look Up at the person that she bumped into, not before she saw a hand picking Up a feather not so fare Way, she looked Up and saw the Dark hair man on his knees in front of her, trying to help her Pick all the feathers Up, their eyes meet and their stopped for a second, just looking into each others eyes, it just felt like time stopped for a second and her heart with it, she had not felt like this in a very long time, James gave the last feather, which she put in her bag and then he gave her a hand helping her Up to her feet, frist now, Billie saw the chinses woman chi that was with him. " That is a lot of beautiful feathers" James asked her and couldn't not take his eyes away from her. "Yes...it is for a gift..." She answered him and couldn't not stop looking at him top. " I have to...go" she then Said and he nodded, why was this guy taking her breath away, he nodded and she left the two Cop's, but not before turning one last time to look at him, he looked back her too, before she was gode. "what was that about?"Chi asked.v. "I do not know" James answered, he really did not know, the only thing he did know, was he had to see that beautiful woman again, he had to.../p 


	5. Chapter 5

**The cult shop:**

As Samantha´s day couldn't not become any better, now the cops was also asking her questions, she had moved them into a private room behind the store and had let even that she did not like it, Jason Jake´s brother take care of the store while she was asking question. The man cop was a little cute, but she was not thinking about that very much right now. The 2 cops, the cute man and the Asian woman was showing pictures of different woman asking if she remember them come into her shop. "Officer, a lot of people funny enough come into the store, maybe, maybe not I meet them, but I can´t remember" she answered them honestly. James smiled at her for what she said. "What about the owner of the store?" Ching Lee asked. "Wendy?...She has not been working her in months, she ask me to stand for the store until she comes home in 2 months, her father just died, she is in Miami" Samantha asked her. "Just one more, the last one, I promise mrs. Dolly" James promise, she nodded and he showed her another picture, this one really surprised Samantha, it was the Goth girl, the girl she had a vision of or what this funny day dream about, James could see the shock on her face and asked her about it. "You remember her?", Samantha nodded still in shock, what had happen to all this women, what had happen to this girl. "Yes she was here just a couple of days ago, what happen to her?" she asked them. "Someone tried to kill her, she is in a coma right now at the hospital, how do you remember her?" James asked. "I am sorry what; I do not understand the question?" Samantha asked him back still look at the picture. "I mean, you just told us how hard it is to remember other face´s why do you remember her, what makes her that clear in your mind?" he explained. Uh no she was in trouble, how could she tell them that the reason she remember the girl was because she saw the girl be stabbed in a dream, no she couldn´t not tell them that. "She was the youngest, I served her in the store" Samantha lied and it looked like the cops bought that. "Thank you for the help mrs. Dolly" James smiled at her while Ching gathered the pictures together. They then left the store fast, but not before saying good bye to Jason too. What in the world was going on, maybe she was not going crazy then, and somehow she had seen what would happen to that girl. She need to talk to someone right now, and she know only one person that could be.

**The hospital room of the Goth girl Jennifer:**

Jennifer Sanders, now not just the Goth girl was laying in deep coma on her hospital bed, when Andy apparent to her in the many blue lights of a Whitelighter. He looked at her hurt body, with the many scars and looked around to see if anybody would come and find him there, when he saw nobody near, he lay his hands on her and healed her, in no time the girl woke up and was surprised to find her there. "Please don´t be afraid" he tried to calm her down. "I am Andy, a whiteligther and I want to stop the one that has done this to you" he calmed her more down, she nodded and listen to her. "Do you remember how attracted you?" he then ask. "I just remember the voice of two men, leaving me after I was stabbed and someone calling the other by name" she cried. He lay his hand on the shoulder to comfort her while she cried. "The name was?" he asked her. "Jason" she shaked bye the name "It was Jason" she told him again. "Okay, let´s see how you are doing" Kimberly said lowed and steep into Jennifer's room, she looked up and was surprised to find Jennifer the girl all fin and up from her coma sleep sitting on the bed all alone. "You are awake?" she said surprised and ran to the Jennifer and the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Evening time:**

The day was finally coming to an end, Billie had just called the babysitter to tell her that she would be a little later home, work had taking a little more time, mostly because she had just the most of her break going to the cult shop and looking around, maybe all the witch had gone to this shop before their death, but she couldn´t really find anything from her visit, which meant that she would have not visit the shop again tomorrow, but she had already planned at story to why she would come back, the hot guy there, that had trying to ask her out. He was not really her type, but she could use him to get more information about the place and what was about the red haired girl also working there, Billie couldn´t not seem to get this weird feeling of her chest about this girl, but really what was most on her mind, was the man that helped her gather the feathers, the man that had awoken her frosted heart again, she had to see him again, but that had to wait for another time, now another little man, her son, was waiting for her at home, waiting for her to tell a good night time story and she had really missed her little son all day. Now she was then walking back home from the office a couple of streets to get to her car, parking a little away from there, she had been late to work because all the parking places for the fimare was already taking. While she was walking her, she seemed not to shake the feeling of her that someone was following her, watching, still she trying to shake it off, after she had looked back over her shoulder a couple of times, none was to be seen. She was walking pass a opening to a ally of the behind of a open bar, when someone gripe her from the behind and pulled her into to the dark ally, she then landed hard on her back and hit her head on the cold hard ground under her, but it did not hit her out, she did not really have that much time to think over the pain in her head, when she saw the flash of the knife coming against her flying and she grip the hand of her attacker holding the knife, just a little from hitting her face, know she finally saw the face of him, the hot guy of the store was looking at her, with nothing but a cold smile and black eyes in the night.

**The hospital:**

Kimberly was still in surprised looking from a fare at the girl Jennifer, the cops had arrival fast, like they had no time to waste, first had Kimberly trying to make the them leave, saying that Jennifer still need more time to get over her attack, Kimberly still did not understand how she had healed so fast. Kimberly need not really understand why, but she felt like a mother for the young girl, that she would do everything to protected her, so when Jennifer had said that she wanted to talk to the cops, Kimberly had not been so happy, but she had done what the girl had asked. "So you remember not much more then the name Jason?" James asked Jennifer while he and Ching was looking the girl. "No, not that much, just that I open the door and then someone stabbed me, that I felt 2 men in my apartment, and as I said one of them called the other Jason" Jennifer answered him still a little in shock and shaking. "Thank you Jennifer, you can always called me if you want to talk, it does not have not do anything with the case" James said calm and caring to her, giving her, his card with phone number, she nodded without a word and take the card, James smiled sad of her and got up from his chair, he and Ching left the room by saying good bye to both Jennifer and Kimberly. When the 2 cops had gone a little longer away from the room, James was the first to talk. "Jason?, we should look on all the names in the shop, if any of them have Jason in their name?" James said, Ching Lee smiled of him and then said. "Already did it, while we were talking to the girl, I asked someone on police station to look it up" she smiled. "And?" he asked her waiting for her answer. "Not very many people work in this little shop and none have the name Jason…..there is a Jake Drew and he has a big brother by the name of Jason, the both brothers are former military and listen to this, their mother was killed 15 years ago, their father went to a mental hospital because he kept saying that a powerful witch killed her" Ching Lee continue. "So his sons believed him and made themselves deadly witch hunters thought their formere military training, there are the perfect killers" James said in shock. "There is more…..do you recognize this guy" Ching Lee asked him showing a picture on her phone to him, James fast recognize the picture of the man from the shop that worked there today when their were talking to Samantha. Back in Jennifer´s room Kimberly had steeped in to check up on her to see if the girl was doing okay. Jennifer said she was fin, but another voice of hers said something else the voice speaking to Kimberly with Jennifer moving her lips_** No I am not fin someone just tried to kill me, I am only alive because of that whiteligther, but he asked me to not say anything. **_"What Whiteligther?" Kimberly asked and surprised the girl. "How did you read…" "Read your mind" Kimberly stopped her. "Yes " Jennifer answered looking a little scared now on her, scared like she was ready to jump out of bed. "I do not know, ever since you came, I have heard everything, everything going on in people´s head, what is happening?" Kimberly let out, sitting in front of the girl on a chair. "I do not know, maybe you are like me, maybe you are something else" Jennifer said now calm, like it was everyday that someone told her that they could read minds. "Like you, what are you?" Kimberly asked surprised. "I am…I am a witch" Jennifer answered. "A witch" Kimberly said again not believe her own ears. "Yes, believe it or not magic is real and I am a witch, maybe you are too or maybe you are a demon and if you are a demon, it is really bad" Jennifer continued making Kimberly look more in shock then in the begin, a witch, what a witch, that could not be true, not magic is not real or is it.

**Jake´s apartment:**

Jake was packing his bags when a soft knock on his door stopped him, who would come now a this time of hour. Samantha had gone before time, to try to find Jake, she had to talk to him, she did not know why him, maybe because he had become a very good friend to her and she believed that he would listen to her, but finding his address had been a little hard than she thought, why had he changed address so fast and why was he living in this neighborhood, she finally founded his building and knocked on his door. Jake open the door and looked very surprised to see her standing there before him, what was she doing here, no she couldn´t not be here, he did not wanted her to be here. "Samantha what are you doing here?" he asked her, she smiled nervously. "I need to talk to you" she said. "Can I come in?" she then asked, Jake thought for a moment and then stepped aside to let her in, she did and he closed the door behind her. "You are going somewhere?" she asked surprised and looked at his bags on his bed. "Samantha, I am sorry…." He started sadly to say, but she stopped him. "Sorry for what?…. what is going on?" she asked. "Why are you here?" he asked in stand of answering her question. "I had a weird dream….a dream about your brother" she said honestly. "A dream, what kind of dream?" he asked moving closer to her, while pulling a knife up from the back of his pans and holding there behind his back, so she couldn´t not see him having it. "A bad dream" she answered looking into his eyes their looked so sad. "Jason was right" Jake answered pulling the knife forward over his head, holding it in front of him, making Samantha really scared. "Jake what are you doing?" she said scared looking on him and the knife he was holding. "Killing a witch" he answered short with now tries in his eyes and raising he knife to hit her with him. Samantha screamed and closed her eyes, she did not want to see the knife when it would hit her, but she felt nothing, but she heard something, a big bow and something falling to the ground, she open her eyes and looked. Jake was laying on the ground bleeding from a wound I his head where something or someone had hit his, Samantha saw how this someone was in front of her stood a dark haired woman in a little white dress holding a wine bottle with blood on you. "Who are you?" Samantha asked in shock at the women. "My name is Prucende and I just saved you life" Prue Halliwell the dark haired woman answered her with a little smile.

**Somewhere in a dark room:**

Billie woke up with a big head ach, when she heard some water running. The room around her was dark with a little light shinning into her face, her hands were bounded to a rope in the ceiling and she was hanging from this rope with her arm stretched out. Some classic music was playing in the back ground and she felt like she was bleeding from a wound in the side of her head, dripping down. Her throat was dry and she really needed something to drink. "Morning sleep head" she heard his voice and Jason came out from the dark shadow smiling of her. "Good morning witch" he said again holding a knife in his hand. She gave his a little smile back to show that she was scared of him. "You don´t look surprised to hear that I know you secret" he asked her a little surprised of her, clearly none of the others had given him fight like this. "I thought it had to do something with that magic neck less your are warring, a witch hunter using magic to killed witch really" she answered looking at a big neck less he had hanging around his neck. "How do you know I am a witch hunter?" he wanted to know. "Because mostly the only things going after a witch, is witch hunters or demons and demons never leaves a body, therefore witch hunter" she told him back, making him really angry. He lifted her knife and throw at it, but before he hit him a gun shot went through the air and he was shot 2 times in the chest before falling to the ground. Billie looked to the side and founded James and Ching Lee both standing there, James with his gun in front of him, he had shot Jason. Fast James ran to Billie after making sure that Jason was dead. "Are you okay?" he asked her, she just nodded and he pulled at little hobby knife from his pocket and got a chair near bye and started to cut her free. Their eyes meet like early, making both their heart stop a little second, he had saved her and he was a cop, she had not know that when he was helping her gather the feathers. He got her free and Billie landed calm on her feet on a chair that Ching Lee had pulled under her. "Thank you" she told him, not taking her eyes of him, he just nodded and went down from his chair and then helping her down.


	7. Chapter 7 the end

**LA prison cell:**

Jake was sitting all alone in his cell thinking, when he heard the guards yelling to him that he had a visitor, a couple minutes later he was surprised to see Samantha walking with police officer Ching Lee down the hall and stopping before his cell. Ching Lee looked worried to Samantha, Samantha just nodded to her and Ching Lee nodded. "I am not that far away, just call when you need me" Ching Lee said to Samantha and Samantha nodded and then Ching left her Samantha alone with Jake. "What are you doing here Sam?" he asked angry without looking on her, Samantha took a big breath and then started to talk. "I want to know what you mean with killing a witch?" she asked him. "You do not know?" he said surprised and now looked up on her. "Know what?" she asked. "Those dreams are real Sam, they are from your witch powers, you are a witch" he answered her and got up, making a step closer to her. "And you are a witch hunter why?" she asked him walking closer to the cell and him. "Witches killed my parents, they are cold monsters and I am going to kill the all…I am going to killed the witch that killed my parents and I am going to kill you" he answered her getting closer to her, only the bars was between. "You are wrong, not all witchs are evil" she answered him back. "No you are wrong, it wouldn´t be long before you will see yourself, magic brings only death and then you will ask me to kill you" he said cold making it run cold down Samantha´s back. How couldn´t she ever been in love with this monster, everything had changed.

**The police station:**

James was sitting on his table looking on the news telling that the police had catch the serial killers Jake and Jason and that Jason was death, when Darryl Morris stepped into to the office room and went over to him, uh what did he want now, his boss. "James" he said and James turned around his face to look on his boss. "Yes Boss?" he asked while he felt is partner Ching Lee look on them. "Good work done, I just wanted to say sorry for early, I was wrong , I know that you did not talk to the news reporters, can you forgive me" Darryl asked and pulled his hand to James, James looked at the hand, then smiled and shoke his boss hand. "Yes boss….do we know how did tell the reporters" James smiled and asked. "No…but like I said…..We will find out" Darryl answered.

**A couple minutes later outside the police station:**

Ching Lee was open her car, when James stopped her and surprised her. She took her hands to her chest to calm herself down over the shock. "James, you surprised me" she laugh and a trying to breath. "Ching Lee, I know you were the person that talked to the reporters" he said surprising her even more. "I do not know what you are talking about" she said angry, open hard the door and sat down, grip the door handle to close the door again, but James hold it so she couldn´t not close it. "James" she begged him. "Do not lie to me Ching…. I am not going to tell Morris, I just need to know why you did it" He begged her back, she nodded and got up standing again looking into his sad eyes. "A serial killer was killing women, I thought that the Women of LA. Needed to know so they couldn´t protected, so yes I talk to the reporters" she answered. "I am not saying what you did was wrong, but you can get fired, do you know that" he said angry. "I almost got fired" he continues. "I was not going to go that far, If Morris was going to fired you, I would tell the truth, I promise" she said. "Okay" he nodded and let her get in her car and drive away.

**Billie´s apartment evening time:**

Billie was sitting on J.D´s bed telling him a good night story, when it ringed on her door. She asked J.D to stay in his bed and she got up and went out to open the door. She was surprised to find James the cute cop standing in front of her door looking on her a little nervous. "Officer…" she said surprised. "Call me James….I hoped not it is to late…I just wanted to ask you how you were doing mrs. Jenkins" he said nervous. "No, not at all, I was just putting my son in bed" she answered. "How are you doing?" he asked her not so surprised that she had a son, but he was a cop so he probably know all about her, something she wish that he did not know. "I am fin James" she answered he smiled of her saying his name like that, wow she really liked saying his name like that. "Do you want to come in" she asked after some time where they just had looked on each other. "No…you have to go back to your son, I just wanted to ask you another question and I do not know if I have the right to ask it" he smiled still very nervous. "Try me" she told him with a smile. "I want you to know that I am not doing this so often…..I felt special about you and I want to ask you if I can ask you out sometime in the future" he asked. Wow he felt it too, she smiled of his nervous asking her out on a date thing. "Yes, I will like that" she smiled. "Okay I will call you then" he smiled back and then left, she watch him disappear longer down the hall, when she founded out that she had not given him her number, but again he was a cop so he would probably not have any problems finding her number. "You should be careful cops and witches do never go that good together" she heard Brody´s voice behind her, she turned and yes he stood there behind her. "What are you doing here and please do not tell me that the elders want me to catch some other bad guy, I just finally got time to my son" she told him. "No, not yet, I am here just to tell how happy the elders are that you help catch the witch hunters" he smiled at her. "Helped, I did nothing it was the cops" she answered surprised. "Uh you did something, you lead the killer out of his hiding " Brody answered. "Mommy, who´s there?" J.D´s voice sounded and both Billie and Brody turned around finding the little boy standing in his door way. "Uh honey, this is just my friend Brody, he is just about to leave" she said and gave Brody a look saying, you have to go, Brody nodded. "Good night J.D." Brody smiled to the little boy before he walked out the front door, Billie closed it behind him and locked it before following her son back to his bedroom.

**Kimberly´s apartment:**

Kimberly finally arrival after a couple of hard days, her head felt like it had been hit again and again of something hard, hearing people´s thoughts was very hard and she couldn´t not get it out her head, Jennifer had told her that she maybe could be a witch, magic was real and her life would never be the same again and she did not know what to do, she needed answers. She looked at the pictures of her parents hanging on the wall, if she was a witch, her parents would know.

**The Japanese garden LA:**

Andy was standing on the bridge waiting for someone. "I know you are there" he said and turned around to look at the dark haired that had been watching her. "Hey" Prue smiled at her. "Hey" Andy smiled and grip her face giving her big passion kiss on her soft lips, for a couple minutes they couldn´t not get enough of each other, then Andy let go of her. "I missed you" He told her. "I was at Samantha´s, telling her that she is a witch, that magic is real and I am her whitelighter" she answered her. "And Billie?" she asked him. "What about her?" Andy asked her back, touching her cheek soft. "Are you sure that she will lead us to the big new dark power?" Prue asked him, smiling of his touch. "I am sure and when we bring the dark power down, we can finally be human and free to be together" he promised her, she smiled at him and kissed him again. She really loved him and she couldn´t not wait to be human again and finally not have rules that would keep them from being together.

End

**This the end of this story or episode, but there are more episodes in a season next story will be called New fade 1x02 LA. Witch and we will continue see how Prue and Andy try to become human, Billie has problems having time to be a hard working lawer, mother and witch at the same time, a old enemy of Brody goes after him. Kimberly gets a big surprised when she talk to her parents and Samantha keeps trying get use to be a witch **


End file.
